Love Comes in Colors I Can't Deny
by Sunken Stars
Summary: A collection of one shots focusing on the relationships of RWBY characters. Contains friend-shipping as well! The genre of the stories will mostly be romance/friendship, but I may write some angst as well. No update schedule. Pairing tag is most recent chapter.
1. Dance With Me (Pyrrha x Nora)

The intense feeling of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach was a slight annoyance. The great, invincible Pyrrha Nikos brought to her knees by one girl that had absolutely no idea she was even doing anything. Nora bounced excitedly in her chair to the sound of the music blasting through her headphones, and Pyrrha had to admit it was insanely catchy. The fact that she could even tell that was cause for concern, seeing as how Nora seemed to not care about her hearing at all. Regardless, her seemingly infinite ability to focus on multiple things at once with no problems whatsoever was scary, even to Pyrrha. She was writing down a lot of information, and yet she was mouthing _all_ the words of the song like it was second nature to her.

Her knees bounced, her arms occasionally moved in tune to the beat, her feet were playing kick drums at the speed of sound. She was dancing. While sitting down. To Pyrrha it was the cutest thing she had ever witnessed, and felt she would ever witness with her eyes. Her orange hair threw itself messily all over the place, and her freckled face held an expression of joy as she absolutely refused to stop enjoying herself. Pyrrha wished she could actually join her in that moment, wished she could enjoy herself with Nora as much as she seemed to be doing on her own. And they were the only two in the dorm, there was absolutely nothing stopping her from asking Nora to plug her scroll into her stereo and dance with her. Because Nora would never question it, she knew. She would just _agree._ That was how she was.

Any excuse to dance was a good one in her books.

Pyrrha bolstered her confidence and took a deep breath before throwing caution to the wind. She stood up and walked up behind Nora, tapping her on the shoulder. Nora took her headphones off one ear and with a huge, lovely smile that made Pyrrha's heart threaten to burst, turned to look at her. "Oh, sup P?" Pyrrha managed to fight back a blush from her pale cheeks and cleared her throat.

"Y-you seemed to be enjoying yourself, and I heard the music coming from your headphones so I was just wondering if you wanted to…" Nora's smile grew wider as she urged Pyrrha to finish her sentence. A feat that she suddenly found incredibly hard to do. "D-d-dance with… Me…" she finally managed to choke out. The blush she thought she had thwarted returned full force as Nora seemingly grew even more giddy at the thought. With incredible speed and excitement Nora nearly threw off her headphones and plugged the auxiliary cable into the speaker and her scroll. All of a sudden the music blasted through her stereo speakers and with an excited cry Nora grabbed Pyrrha's hands and started into a clumsy, but very happy dance.

"I thought you would never ask!" Nora started laughing at the exasperated look on Pyrrha's face, and Pyrrha felt herself falling into its contagiousness. The beats pumping out of the boombox, the happy guitar, the funky bass, the drum beats that carried their feet. It was all leading them into a more practiced type of movement, more precise. Pyrrha very quickly grew to not care about anything but the bubbly girl dancing close to her and the fun they were having. It was the most satisfying thing in the whole world to see Nora smiling even wider than before, smiling wider because she was having fun _with her._

They twisted, they turned, the grabbed each other's hands and went with the rhythm and the flow. They followed each other's movements, they did their own thing, they sang to the heavens with glee. The moment was brought tumbling down as someone knocked on the door. "Some teams are still asleep you know!" Nora let out an 'eep' as she quickly went to turn the music off. Pyrrha let out a sigh as Nora yelled an apology to whoever disturbed their moment of happiness. Pyrrha went to sit back down on the bed with a look that just screamed disappointment. Nora tapped her on the shoulder and as she turned around she was met with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Pyrrha, that was _sooooo_ much fun while it lasted!" Nora skipped back to her seat to work more on her test, leaving Pyrrha with wide eyes and a blush redder than Ruby's cloak.

"You're welcome."


	2. Alone Together (Ladybug)

Author's Notes: This chapter was rather spontaneous, and really I let my bookish side go loose on this one because it was Blake's POV. It was fun. :p

* * *

Bradbury once wrote of two strangers, a man from Earth on a nearly dead and forgotten area of Mars, full of crumbling ruins of dead cities once inhabited by a lost civilization; and a Martian, from the time before the man came to Mars, meeting at the same point in time, or rather at the same point _between_ time while also existing in their own respective times. Both of them being simply transient visitors. Blake supposed that she must be feeling the strangeness of such a situation out in the darkness of the desert with only one companion by her side to shake the feeling of loneliness away. But Ruby was really there, not simply a shade of a forgotten era. She knew because she could touch her, she could feel the warmth of her skin against her own. Even as the chill night air blew against it and gave her goosebumps.

She shook them off as Ruby dug her head deeper into her neck, and she pulled the blanket up to ensure that Ruby stayed as warm as possible. The cold metal of the car they had been traveling in lay against their backs, and they against it. It was perhaps not the most comfortable of options, but Ruby said she had never seen so many stars at once and she wanted to get a closer look. Who was Blake to deny her that simple of a pleasure? She herself had never before seen this many either, but her focus remained on Ruby, or more likely just the feeling of having her close. She really didn't know why Bradbury came up in her mind, or why that specific bit of _The Martian Chronicles_ had. Maybe it was the feeling it had given her every single time she read it. But still how odd, she thought, that that should spring to her mind and not something more along the lines of Fitzgerald, or Austen; even the Brontë sisters would have been a bit more fitting.

But she supposed the feeling of the moment wasn't really romantic as much as it was distant. Though the two of them were so close together, she still felt so alone in the world. It was cold, and it felt like they were the last two people on Earth. Blake didn't know why she had accepted Ruby's seemingly spontaneous plans to go to Las Vegas, she really didn't. But they were very nearly there and her car hadn't broken down once, which was a miracle in and of itself. "Do you think we'll make it there in time to get a hotel room before sunrise," Ruby asked suddenly. Blake bit her lip softly as she put her brain to good use for the first time in the last thirty minutes. If they left right now and booked it, then maybe. But seeing as how they were content to fall asleep in the middle of the desert, in darkness so empty and foreign that she never could have thought it existed, she doubted it.

"I don't know," she answered simply, looking up at the various constellations, and star clusters, and planets, and satellites visible to the naked eye. Space, never-ending for as far as the eye can see. And they could see far. "We should probably get going if you want sleep in a bed tonight." Ruby pouted. She couldn't see it, but she knew she did. Ruby was the first to raise herself up and out of the blanket, and as Blake stared at her sleepy face she felt a fondness swell deep in her chest. Ruby was always so cute.

"Okay," was all she got as an answer. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, and God knows neither felt like breaking it for something as often held between them as conversation. Blake grabbed the blanket and jumped off the car, getting in and starting it up as Ruby climbed in the passenger seat slowly. Within seconds they were off, and within minutes Ruby fell asleep. Blake took her eyes off the road for a small second to gaze at her, and with a small smile went back to driving. She took one hand off the wheel and placed a finger against her pocket, feeling for the small, circular object inside of it. She traced the ring with her finger, and thought of all the ways she could possibly make Ruby's dreams come true within the next few days.


	3. Words (Pyrrha x Yang)

Author's Notes: So this one started out as something different than what it became. You can tell pretty easily. However, I like it, and seeing as how I haven't gotten anything out that I've written by _myself_ in a long time, I thought I would post it. This is my first time really doing this pairing, and it's really an odd idea for it, but I wanted to write it. I felt compelled to actually, it's 1:47 in the morning as of writing this, and I've been trying to write this for the past two hours. Usually it takes me a lot less than 2 hours to write something this short, but I was dedicated to finishing it in some way. I hope you all enjoy, despite how sort of OOC everyone seems, and how tell-instead-of-showy it is.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was not a smart woman. Well… She was smart, but she wasn't Weiss smart, or Pyrrha smart. She was just smart enough. However, she made up for not having the extra smarts that they had in feeling. Yes, Yang Xiao Long was a master at feeling. She felt things every day, raw emotion. Love, fear, anxiety, anger, you name it. She's felt it all, from small amounts of it to massive, life changing amounts of it.

That's why Yang liked to think of herself as the master.

But her title was on the line. Because she couldn't for the life of her figure out what her feelings were for Pyrrha. It had started off easily enough to identify as a crush. One tiny little spark of one that she gained after watching her fight one on one in Goodwitch's class. She was awfully beautiful, Yang noted. The way she danced rhythmically in time with silent music, dodging incoming attacks and dealing out as much damage as possible with well timed, well aimed strikes.

She had watched as the battle raged, and the sweat started to cover her in a reflective sheen, and her hair started getting wet with perspiration as well. She was awfully beautiful, she noted. _And my heart skipped a beat,_ she noted as well.

Pyrrha Nikos. _Pyrrha Nikos._ What a beautiful name, she had thought one day, despite her best efforts to focus on her test. She looked over as Pyrrha kept helping Jaune with _his_ test, and a small pang of envy hit her. _He doesn't know just how lucky he is to have her affection._ And Yang knew that it was too true of a statement. But she knew also that Jaune was a good guy, and held nothing against him for liking her sister instead.

And now, a month later, she didn't know what her feelings were. They were close friends, all of them were. RWBY couldn't exist without JNPR at the point they were at. It was just how it turned out. There was a dynamic there. Their leaders were the best of friends and getting closer every day. They _all_ seemed to be getting closer every day. Ren and Weiss, Blake and Nora, people you wouldn't think would get along were getting closer. Her and Pyrrha… They were getting closer too, but not in the way she wanted. _Or are we?_ Yang had absolutely no idea what she wanted, and it pissed her off to no end.

Yang looked down at the blank paper in front of her. _You have to take notes._ Professor Port continued on with his lecture, or rather, his story of derring-do, featuring, you guessed it, himself. _You have to at least pretend to be paying attention._ So she started scribbling whatever words jumped into her mind. And sooner or later she had a poem. She didn't know how to write poems. Well, she _did_ , but she had no previous experience with the writing of poems. She had gone off instinct.

The words jumped at her again. In her mind they spiraled aimlessly all over the place, like a tornado of words, words that she tried to catch in a container of some kind. She didn't always catch a word, sometimes one flew right past her and she felt saddened by it. But even more words came and took its place, and she at least managed to catch one of those.

Pages later, she had several poems, and one long poem.

 _Strands of molten fire cascade down your back,  
And from your beauty I am taken aback.  
Though it's not from lack of trying that I can't tell you this,  
But merely because I am afraid that my feelings you'll dismiss._

She didn't know how to write poems. She rhymed 'back' with 'aback'. She wrote more words and dismissed the feeling of someone looking over her shoulder. She didn't care. She wrote on, and on, and on until her hand felt like it couldn't write anymore. The bell rung, class was dismissed. She wrote a few more words, and closed her notebook.

She stood up and looked around, suddenly feeling a small headache forming. Too many words, perhaps, in such a short amount of time. Pages, upon pages of words. Beautiful words, because they were all describing Pyrrha Nikos. In rhyme, out of rhyme, no matter what, they were all about her. Literary devices that had no idea they were literary devices clung to the white, wide ruled paper in her notebook in the form of ink from her pen. And Yang suddenly wished she had more free time to write even more. Because at least in this way she could get the words out.

She took a deep breath, steadying herself as another torrent of words came at her directly. But this time the words weren't in her head, and weren't even hers. They belonged to the person who her words were about. "Hello, Yang. How are you today?" The familiar greeting brought a smile to her face. Pyrrha was the exact opposite of casual most of the time, but it added to her charm.

"Hey P, I'm doing okay. Just a little out of it right now," Yang replied, placing a hand to her head and rubbing her temple. She subconsciously held on tighter to her notebook.

"Oh, you should go to the infirmary to get some medicine. It doesn't do to keep on like you're fine if you have a headache. I know I can never focus when my head hurts." Yang nodded, feeling like that would be a good idea.

"Yeah, I'll go now, before our next class starts."

"May I accompany you? I like to stretch my legs a little after sitting for so long."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind the company." All along the way Pyrrha couldn't keep from glancing at the introspective look on Yang's face. It was so different from the norm. So unusual.

Yang was awfully beautiful, she noted. The introspective look, however, didn't suit her as much as her normal cocky grin, or radiating happiness. But she was still beautiful nonetheless, and Pyrrha couldn't keep herself from wondering what was going on inside her best friend's head. What was hidden underneath those strands of gold? What nuggets of thought could she find if she only asked what was on her mind? Somehow that felt a bit too much.

How could she ask such a personal question and expect an answer? But she did anyway, not really expecting the truth so much as she was hoping to leave the silence behind them. "What are you thinking about?"

Yang looked at her in surprise and wanted to answer with an immediate _you._ But of course she didn't. "Just some stuff that's been on my mind recently. It's making it really hard to focus. Don't tell anyone, but… I spent all of Port's class writing. Poetry, mostly, but sometimes just words I felt like writing. It's like it's the only way I can get them out. It's kind of pathetic, I know."

"I don't think it's pathetic, I think it's great," Pyrrha said, and Yang felt her cheeks alight. Though she knew Pyrrha didn't know the words were about her, it felt great receiving the praise from her. "Words are important, and if you can't say them, then you might as well write them. Or at least that's what I've always believed."

"Yeah that's a great way of looking at it I guess." Silence. Silence as they walked. By the time they got to the infirmary and asked for a bottle of aspirin, Yang's headache already subsided. But she still took them anyway, knowing that even if she didn't have one, two pills wouldn't hurt her, and she really didn't want to walk all the way over to the infirmary for nothing. She and Pyrrha started walking out, but before they could exit someone burst through the door and knocked Yang to the floor.

"I'm really sorry," they heard, but the person responsible was already gone. She didn't hold it against them, the one reason they could have for running into the infirmary was obvious. She would have done the same if it were Ruby, or any of her friends really. She gathered her strength and stood once more, feeling around for a small second in panic for her notebook. She looked to Pyrrha and stood frozen. Pyrrha was reading it.

 _It must have landed open,_ Yang thought. Pyrrha's face was red, and she looked up to Yang in disbelief. "I-… This is all very flattering, I… Had no idea. Are they all about me?"

"Y-yeah…" Pyrrha smiled, her blush receding and amazement and curiosity taking its place.

"Yang, these are absolutely beautiful. But I don't know if-"

"Don't answer, please. I didn't even ask the question. Just give it some time. Just… Please." A heartbeat later Pyrrha nodded. She walked forward and extended the notebook to Yang, who shook her head and pushed it back to her. "Nuh uh, you keep it. It's almost full, I need another one anyway. Actually, I think I'll go get one right now. I have even more words to write. and the last bullhead leaves in like ten minutes." Yang walked out of the infirmary, leaving Pyrrha looking down at her words.

 _I suppose I know what I'm reading before bed tonight,_ thought Pyrrha, who started walking back to her dorm with a head full of words. Words she desperately needed to get out.


	4. A Bit More Bearable (Crosshares)

Author's Notes: (Sorry this one is kind of long, but this is more for the people who have been reading my stories for a long time, if there are even any left on this site reading this who know me from my last account.)

I write a lot of silly stuff nowadays. It's hard to really remember the time when I started writing, but it's also so easy for me to remember it as well. Maxaro and I, we just kind of think the same. We have a lot of the same ideas and views, most of the time anyway, and a lot of what we write I wouldn't really condone, but to me it's stress relief. I love the guy a lot. He's absolutely my best friend, and the stories we write are fun for me. But I think along with all the stress relief and fun, I kind of lost sight of what I really loved writing. Small little moments like these. I want to return to this regularly, because I seem to be getting my groove back for writing alone.

These kinds of fics are even easier to do with Max, but, a lot of the ships I love he doesn't, in fact most of what he loves to read and write is Jaune ships, and I have absolutely no problem with that, that's what got me started in RWBY fanfiction in the first place, but from the start I wanted Love Comes in Colors to be a collection of fanfiction one shots that transcended the traditional. I wanted it to be full of little moments that showed love for what it really is. And I didn't understand that at the time. But now, I've been through some things.

I've been through two breakups... I don't speak to one of them anymore. Though, it really just seems like she doesn't want to talk to me. And another I'm losing contact with, my first real relationship, and we were best friends. But it seems like time, and distance, and other things really want to push us apart. But besides all of that happening in like... The past year. I've came out if it all more happy than sad, and with a girlfriend who I absolutely adore. I don't know how long we're going to last, and neither does she, but we're pretty happy right now, and everything is just perfect. I think that now I finally get it. This love thing. Everytime she sends me a selfie of her smiling face, I understand...

So I'm trying again now, to make this collection what I wanted it to be. And I'm doing so with what is hopefully a more heavy LGBTQ+ focus. As a Biromantic person, I feel the importance of such a thing, especially when my girlfriend is pansexual, and all of my friends are in the LGBTQ+ community. I don't really know what the reason for this being so long is, but I think I feel better now, and just needed to say some things, and get them out somewhere. Um... Thank you all for reading my stories. It means so much to me, and I truly do write for you guys as much as I write for myself. You've all helped me get through some tough times since I've started, and I could never thank you enough.

Wow this nearly got longer than the story, would have too if I let it. Heh. Enjoy this small moment of love.

* * *

Velvet looked outside the window at the rain that seemed to be pouring endlessly from the heavens, and the raindrops that stained her reflection imperfect. Upon noticing Coco approaching from behind, she grew stiff, and this caused Coco to stop her approach. Velvet was always skittish, but never around her.

"Velvet?" Coco's voice called out softly, questioningly. Velvet turned to meet her gaze slowly, and noticed that she wasn't wearing the sunglasses she always wore. Even indoors. She turned away again, this time her gaze focusing on the courtyard below.

Coco's eyes were always her weakness. Such a deep, dark, yet cool color of brown. They were every bit as soft as they were calm, and at times, fiery and stern. Though she had only ever seen that side of her eyes a few times in all her time on the team, and they were every bit a pleasure to see as when her eyes were as they are now.

But right now… _now…_ right at this moment, she didn't want to see them. She didn't want those beautiful, soft, calm eyes searching through her soul and picking out all the despicable parts she hated.

"Coco… Please go away. I really don't want to talk right now. To anyone." She just hoped that Coco understood that, and didn't press the matter. Coco didn't seem to, and just continued advancing towards her. Velvet sighed as Coco took her spot next to her near the window, but her sigh turned to a confused hum as Coco placed a blanket around her.

"I can't do that." Velvet knew why of course. As the leader of team CFVY she had to keep tabs on how all the members of the team were feeling, and she had a responsibility to keep them all happy. Team morale was an important thing. But Velvet just couldn't help it. There were times that she ended up feeling sad, and she had always managed to hide them, but here she was not even attempting to hide _this_ time.

"Well, I already know what you're going to say next," the surprised expression that flashed across Coco's face was expected. "So, before you ask, no. I don't feel like talking about it, and I don't _want_ to talk about it."

"That wasn't what I was going to say." It was Velvet's turn to be surprised. "Velvet, we've been friends for so long, I'm really surprised that you think I don't know you as much as I do. You think you hide it from me, but you don't. Not as well as you think you do. It's always in your eyes. I know that since you're not hiding it this time, it must be pretty bad. So I was just going to ask… If you wanted some hot chocolate. It's pretty cold in here."

Velvet shivered and wrapped the blanket that Coco had placed on her shoulders around her body more securely. It _was_ pretty cold, and she never even noticed until Coco had mentioned it. Coco's soft smile made her feel a bit more warm though, along with the blanket. She smiled for the first time in hours, though it was a small one, and nodded her head. "Is it okay if we watch one of the movies I brought with me from home, too?"

"Of course. I'm always up for one of your dumb romantic comedies." Velvet let out a faint chuckle.

"Dumb? Is that why you always get so sucked into them?" Coco felt a feeling of accomplishment at seeing her smile, and hearing her laugh. Those two things of hers were so unique… so _Velvet_ that it felt good to hear and see.

"Hey, it's not my fault, watching them with you just makes the experience so much more enjoyable." Velvet had a feeling that tonight was going to be just a bit more bearable than she thought. Just a bit.

' _Or maybe a lot,"_ she thought, looking into Coco's eyes.


	5. Too Hot Hot Damn (Jaune x Ren)

Author's Notes: Honestly, this scene just popped into my head, and it was adorable to me. Jaune and Ren just going with the flow. \\(^_^)/ It felt real to me, and I just kind of understood the feelings. So I gave it my best shot, and I hope I got the atmosphere down. Also no. I'm not sorry for that title.

* * *

The cafe was as quiet as ever, which Ren and Jaune saw as a good thing. Their weekly hangouts were quite possibly the only things they really had to look forward to and be excited about anymore, and the peace and quiet was a fantastic bonus.

To say that their dorm room was loud was an understatement, what with Nora being as excitable and energetic as she was. Pyrrha liked the quiet as much as they did but she seemed to only fuel Nora's fire as of late. It was all too easy to see why, and that was also partly the reason they took their quiet days away from them.

Another reason was that Jaune just liked to be around Ren, and Ren liked to be around Jaune just the same. There was a certain feeling in the air when they were near each other that neither could define. Ren's peacefulness and Jaune's ability to accept and appreciate that peacefulness went well together. A fact they both seemed conscious of.

"It really is nice to be away from everyone sometimes. Things can get a little hectic every now and then," Jaune said, relaxed beyond what he truly ever thought possible. Ren looked at the content smile on his face and gave one of his own.

"Yes, things do get hectic. But we chose our friends for a reason. I think a part of us truly likes the chaos that goes on around us." Ren believed firmly in the old saying 'opposites attract,' and the more Jaune talked with him the more he began to agree with him.

"It reminds me of home," Jaune said to Ren's reply. "My house was always so loud and energetic. It never agreed with my head but I sure had a lot of fun growing up."

"I don't think you've ever told me too much about your family," Ren said casually, embracing the new topic of conversation.

"I haven't? Odd, I usually talk people's ears off about them. Well there's a lot to tell, if you really want to know about them." Ren nodded for Jaune to continue. "Alright, well first I'll start with my sisters. I have the most stories about them." Jaune opened his mouth to begin a story, but was interrupted by a waitress bringing them their drinks. He smiled widely at her and handed her a generous tip directly as both he and Ren took their drinks.

"So anyway, as I was going to say, my big sister Violet has always been the smartest person I've ever known. There's one story that I remember more than any other, and it's the first time I ever saw her make a mistake. It's pretty funny, actually…" Jaune went to take a sip and immediately regretted it as his tongue burned hotter than a thousand suns. Or at least the tiniest fraction of a single sun possible. He winced and all but slammed the coffee cup on the table.

Ren chuckled quietly as a few other patrons looked over to see what the deal was. "Too hot?" Jaune nodded, his eyes closed as he tried to forget the momentary agony he just brought on himself. A few minutes passed by as Ren patiently let Jaune's tongue stop hurting. When Jaune couldn't feel the roof of his mouth with his tongue, let alone the pain, he began again.

"This is going to seem very dumb but… I may have forgotten the story just then." Ren chuckled even more and took a sip from his own drink. "Sorry, I'm sure you probably wanted to hear it after I kind of hyped it up a bit."

Ren reached forward and placed his hand on the one Jaune had resting on the table. Jaune smiled as their hands intertwined and Ren's thumb caressed the back of his. It was an action that neither of them minded when the other did. "It's alright, Jaune. I'm sure you'll remember later, and if not, there's plenty of other stories you could tell me." They both smiled and looked out the window next to their booth. It was a great, sunny, cool day out.

"I can tell you dozens. Just… Not that one. Yet. Do you want to go on a walk? I know a park a few blocks from here that's just full of flowers. It's really beautiful."

"Sure, Jaune. That sounds lovely."


	6. Sleeping In (Ladybug)

Author's Notes: Yoooo been a long while. I just thought of this randomly and wanted to put something up.

* * *

Ruby laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling of her team's dorm with a frown on her face. She had things she wanted to do today, and though it was still relatively early in the morning to when she usually woke up, she really did want to get a head start on those things.

Those things would undoubtedly bring her joy and pleasure. Hanging with Jaune in Vale, sparring with Velvet (who was always the first one to start training, surprisingly), and there was also that new candy shop that opened up in Vale that she figured would take up quite a bit of her time. Mostly because of how indecisive she was. If she didn't get there early she would never be able to decide what she wanted to buy in time to catch the bullhead back to Beacon.

But of course, there was something stopping her from doing that. Just one thing; though it wasn't honestly such a bad thing. Blake was currently laying beside her with a gentle smile on her peaceful, resting face, and she had her arms wrapped so tightly around Ruby that one movement could wake her up.

Now this probably wouldn't have been so bad, had Ruby not realized that the face her girlfriend was making was horribly cute, and that disturbing her rest would be a crime worthy of the highest punishment.

And so she laid there. For about an hour after waking. Not moving a single muscle even an inch.

It was comfortable, being in Blake's arms was a great thing after all. It made her feel happy, super snug and warm, and also pretty darn safe. Which didn't mean too much since she could probably defend herself well enough (and honestly what the heck was going to happen in their dorm room?), though it was a good feeling nonetheless.

Yet no matter how comfortable it was, there was a point where comfortable became… Not so comfortable. And laying and doing nothing but stare at the ceiling for near on an hour loses its charm pretty quickly

Ruby sighed softly in defeat and shifted just a tiny bit, snuggling up to Blake as carefully as she could. If Blake wanted to sleep in, then they would sleep in. A few things could be put off until a later date. There was just some people she would do anything for. Even forfeit her precious free time for extra sleep.

Ruby pressed her back against Blake's chest and smiled as she pulled the blanket over her more securely. Blake mumbled something in her ear, and Ruby giggled before closing her eyes.


	7. Insomnia (White Rose)

"Are you still blogging?" asked Weiss from across the room, her own face still lit up by her own phone. The phone was warm in her hands, quickly becoming even more so. One earbud hung loosely down her chest as the other quietly whispered a familiar song into her ear. Ruby afforded one glance up at her, the light of her phone revealing the dark bags under her eyes. Weiss mentally flinched at the sight, Ruby shouldn't ever have to go sleepless in her mind.

"I'm not blogging," Ruby said, faux offended. Her eyes darted between Weiss and her screen as if she were trying to decide which was more important to her. Weiss' gaze hardened, and Ruby had to admit that the light from her phone made her look even scarier than usual. Ruby shook her head. "Alright fine, I'm blogging. But I can't sleep, so what does it matter?"

She glanced around their dorm, realizing just how cold and lonely it really was. It shouldn't feel like that, she and Weiss were roommates, and as boarding schools usually were, there were several other dorms in the building with even more people in them, her sister and Blake being only a few rooms away. But still, it did, that was just a fact. It always felt like that when she couldn't sleep, which seemed like it was all the time nowadays.

Weiss' gaze softened, and she stared at her own screen, her half finished text and twelve percent battery life reminding her that she was being hypocritical for the sake of her friends' health again. "Ruby, maybe they won't…"

"They will. They come every night now, and nothing makes them stop." Weiss felt her heart break at the acceptance in Ruby's voice. "They're getting worse, Weiss. I'm not so sure it's the anxiety anymore." Weiss immediately sent off a more finished version of her text and paused her music, setting her phone to sleep mode and placing it on the bedside table. She looked across to Ruby's bed and steeled herself. There had to be something she could to to help, even just one small thing. There just had to be.

"Maybe it's not," Weiss replied, getting up from her bed and walking towards Ruby's side of the room hesitantly. Ruby was still so absorbed into what was happening on her screen, she didn't notice Weiss's approach til she felt her bed shift from her weight. "Maybe your nightmares are caused by something else." Ruby didn't even bother to put her phone on sleep, it just slipped out of her hands as she drew her knees up to her chest and put her arms around them.

"Like what?" she asked, feeling a yawn well up within her chest. She let it out, but she didn't feel the least bit tired. Weiss sat next to her and assumed what was nearly the same position.

"Stress? Lack of sleep seems most likely." Ruby laughed bitterly.

"The thing that's causing the lack of sleep is the lack of sleep itself. If that's the case I put myself in this position in the first place. But I used to sleep really well before, I don't think that's it." Weiss looked away from her as her phone put itself to sleep, dropping a shroud of thick darkness on everything. As soon as her eyes adjusted, Weiss took a deep breath in thought.

"Maybe it's lack of romance?" Ruby looked up to the ceiling in silence, and Weiss could tell that she was thinking heavily about her suggestion. "Or, maybe, you know, lack of…" Ruby shook her head softly.

"Nah, I've never been very sexual before, I don't see what's changed." Weiss nodded somberly. She really was desperate to help at this point, it was clear to her that Ruby wouldn't last if this kept up. Insomnia was a special kind of hell, she should know. She was there before, once. "You know, I think you're on the right track." Weiss let out a surprised hum as Ruby looked over to her, her silver eyes seeming deep and emotional. "When I was little, my sister would sleep with me every night. When my mother died, we quickly found out that I couldn't really handle sleeping on my own. I assumed I had grown out of it, but maybe that's the problem now." Ruby looked down at her knees, studying the thin but warm material of her sleeping pants.

"Maybe," Weiss said quietly. She grabbed Ruby by her arm and pulled her down sideways, laying her down by her side. Their heads hit Ruby's pillows softly, making a soft sound on impact.

"What- Weiss?"

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll not talk to you for a week," was the only response Ruby got. Ruby smiled, and Weiss, having her eyes closed, only felt the warmth that was Ruby's arms snaking around her and pulling her closer into an embrace that she really didn't want to admit she adored. "Now, be quiet and go to sleep, okay?"

Ruby nodded, knowing that she would be reprimanded if she said anything.

' _Sure, Weiss. Thank you…'_

* * *

Author's Notes: One of the last reviews was asking for a Ruby x Neo one shot, and I will get around to that, I promise, it sounds like a fun ship to write, I just don't have good ideas right now. This is just something I wrote because I've been having so much trouble sleeping lately. Even now, it's 12:15 AM, and I should definitely be trying to get to bed, but something is just _keeping that from happening._ I'm honestly a bit frustrated, so hopefully you all enjoy some fluff that I wrote out of said frustration.


	8. I'm So Gay (Ruby x Neo)

Ruby couldn't stop repeating the mantra in her head as she stared over at the small girl sitting a few desks away from her. Well, it really wasn't as much of a mantra as it was a statement. _'I'm so gay. I'm so gay. I'm so gay,'_ she thought, over and over again. The small, admittedly adorable girl just continued to stare onward as if she were the most clueless girl in the world. But Ruby knew that she knew, she had been caught several times staring at her, she had embarrassed herself several times trying to sign something that made any sense at all. As much as she didn't want to admit to it, the last time she tried to sign, she said something that must have made absolutely no sense, if the confused, almost amused look she received was of any indication.

There were only two things that Ruby knew about her. Her Name was Neopolitan, or as she preferred, Neo. That was one. The second was that the girl was mute, her vocal cords had some problem or other. But Ruby didn't really want to let that stop her, she was committed to taking this girl out on a date, and so she had tried her hardest all week to get better at signing. She had learned a whole bunch of new words, and smoothed out others. She knew she was ready. The only problem was getting her gay ass to actually do anything. Whenever she even so much as thought of trying, it was always shaky hands and blushing and confused looks that, although cute, didn't honestly do much to help her situation. Ruby wanted to believe that she could overcome these problems, but when Neo looked over and caught her staring red handed, she felt all of her drive disappear in a storm of silent sputters as her sister laughed at her misfortune.

"It's not funny!" Ruby whined, punching her sister in the shoulder. It wasn't exactly hard enough to hurt, but Yang still shied away from her fists. "This is really making me feel bad," Ruby admitted, turning her attention from Neo to her sister. "I just wish I could tell her, and I'm really, really sick of failing at doing something so simple." Yang had never had problems with this stuff, all of her past 'date mates' as she called them she had confessed to as soon as feelings had made themselves known. Ruby always found herself waiting a long time to do it, mostly out of fear of rejection, but also because of her social anxiety and general procrastination.

It was always frustrating, more frustrating than anything in fact. Ruby absolutely abhorred the feelings it gave her, and she was just about ready to give up if she couldn't at least get this girl agree to a date. Just one

Yang shrugged and sent her a comforting smile. "If it's really making you feel bad, you have no one to blame but yourself, you just gotta do it, you know? If you're really interested in her, just take a deep breath, walk up to her, and ask her out. I mean, you know she understands English, so what's the problem?"

"Well I... I really want to ask her out in a special way, you know. Just asking her would seem kind of plain, and I kind of want to make her happy, and make her feel comfortable. I want to show her that I can understand her and talk with her. The perfect way to do that is to sign it. But my hands are so shaky when I try and do that!" Yang just shrugged again, and Ruby just felt like she was getting nowhere

Class was dismissed, and Ruby knew that this was it. This was the time to do it. If she didn't do it now, her next opportunity to do it would be hours away, and as anxious as she was, she was just as impatient. She fiddled with her hands nervously, and bit her lip as she gathered her things. She knew no one else in class except the teacher and her interpreter knew ASL, and she was glad of that fact. Not a lot of people would be able to overhear it. That would have made the situation a lot harder to digest.

Ruby ran up behind her and took a deep breath as she tapped her on the shoulder. Neo turned, giving her another one of those cute, confused looks. Ruby tried her hardest not to let the cuteness distract her. She let out a shaky breath and started to sign away, hoping beyond hope that she didn't accidentally mess up. "Hi," she signed. That was all. She froze, completely unsure of just what she was going to say. She had thought everything through, aside from just how she was going to phrase the sentence itself. Was it creepy to just suddenly ask someone out? Oh sweet god it was creepy. She was being creepy, she couldn't do this, it was so sudden why'd she ever think it would work?!

She was snapped out of her panic briefly as Neo's eyes lit up brightly, and her smile grew even wider. "Hi!" she signed back. "Have you gotten any better at signing?" Ruby blushed and turned her head away from Neo as her body tensed up. Neo smirked, placing a hand on her hip. "If it makes you feel any better, not a lot of people even try. It makes me happy to know that people are still interested in talking to me." Ruby's blush dissipated, and Neo's smirk turned into a small smile again.

"I've gotten a bit better," Ruby replied focusing on her hand movements carefully. Neo's eyes seemed to hold a lot of hope that she could finally hold a decent conversation with another person. "I've just been wanting to say that I think you're really-" Neo silently giggled as Ruby's hands suddenly stopped.

"What? That you think I'm beautiful? That you want to go out with me?" Ruby was sent into another fit of blushing and sputtering. "You know, I think you're really cute too, and you've officially put in more effort than anyone has in a long time just to tell me that. In my books, I'd say that warrants a date or two." Ruby eyes widened, and she laughed nervously, not really ever thinking this far ahead. She got a date, and she didn't even have to say anything, but now she was stuck with another problem, she didn't know what to say next. Neo seemed to pick up on this, and she silently giggled again. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow, then. I have to go now, but we'll exchange numbers later. You now, for texting and junk."

Ruby watched in astonishment as Neo turned and left the room, the smirk from before present on her face. That smirk. That freaking smirk was burned into her mind. _It was so attractive. 'I'm so gay. I'm so gay. I'm so gay.'_

* * *

Author's Notes: Why is this the idea I got when thinking about Strawberry Icecream? I have absolutely no clue. Because I'm gay as hell? Because I'm a nerd? I dunno. Hope you enjoyed it! (P.S. Neo's smirk kills me and simultaneously gives me life.)


	9. Winter Clothes (Freezerburn)

Author's Notes: It's so cold in here, and it's SUMMER. WHY IS IT SO COLD IN MY ROOM?! Anyway, Freezerburn, yay.

* * *

Yang rolled over on her bed only to fall right off the edge. The hard floor of her dorm greeted her with open arms, and she wanted to give it the finger in return. This was not a good way to wake up, in fact it was a downright terrible way to wake up, and the crick in her back was doing nothing for her good mood.

She heard snickers coming from the other side of the room, and sleepily lifted her head off the ground as her vision focused on the snowy white heiress that was currently rejoicing in her misery.

Weiss was fully dressed, all the way from her tall boots, to the crown atop her head. Her jacket was wrapped warmly around her and buttoned up completely, reminding Yang that it was currently winter in the outside world, and that their heater was broken. Like... Completely.

She raised herself up off the ground and wrapped her arms around her torso, the fluffy pajamas she had bought the week before doing nothing to stop the cold air from mingling with the nerves under her skin.

"Why's it gotta be so freaking cold, I swear I haven't woken up in a nice way since the temperature started to drop!" she exclaimed, frustrated with her bodies' shivering.

Weiss stopped laughing and cleared her throat. "Did I not tell you to buy warmer clothes than that? And did I also not tell you to buy warmer blankets?" Yang grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes at Weiss, and yet still somehow managed a deadpan expression.

"Yeah sure, I guess you did, but did I not tell you that I had no money?" Yang argued.

"And did I not tell you that I would just buy you those things if you didn't?" Weiss argued back.

"And did I not tell you-"

"That your pride is too big to let your rich girlfriend take care of you? Yes, yes you did." Yang blushed and wrapped her arms around herself even tighter. "Here, put this on. We do have a date today, you know..." Weiss threw her a bag, which she caught without even trying.

Yang looked inside and smiled. A new, fluffy, and stylish coat and boots, as well as some warm leggings and a new winter hat with Pom-Poms awaited her inside. "Thanks Weiss," she chattered out. "I love you."

"I love you too, Yang."


	10. Smut Recommendation (Monochrome)

Weiss rubbed at her head, sure there was going to be a bump forming sooner or later. She got up off the floor, and cursed as she picked up the offending chew toy that had made her trip. She had had just about enough of Ruby leaving Zwei's toys just lying around. She was worse than Blake, who insisted on just leaving her books lying around on the ground after she was done reading them.

Speaking of Blake's habit, Weiss paused and bent down to pick up a small, heavily read paperback book that was peeking out from underneath her bed. "That girl is gonna kill someone some day, just thinking about what happened to Jaune…" Weiss shivered. The book was so warm that she couldn't even read the title. She opened the book to get a look at just what it was. She froze as soon as she read the words. _Ninjas of Love._ "What?"

Oh no. No, no, nuh uh, nope, never, haha fricking no way, not in a million years, negative, nah, no.

Blake can't possibly read such filth… can she? She tore through the pages, her heart hammering as the blush on her face grew to encompass her whole body. "This can't be right, this can't be! It's not true! It's impossible!"

 _He quickly disrobed, showing off his impressive katana to the both of us. I looked over to Olive's face, and it was flushed bright red. I was sure that my face was just as red._

" _Are you ladies ready to begin?" He asked us, and I felt my body shiver in anticipation. He seemed to notice. "Violet, are you sure you're ready?" My heart soared as the concern showed clearly in his eyes._

" _Yes, just stick it-"_

Weiss quickly closed the book. "I can't believe it, she does read this stuff! It's disgusting, it's awful! It's… It's… That's it! I'm gonna show her what real literature is!"

* * *

"Er, Weiss…?" Blake looked at her with trepidation. "What exactly is this about?" Weiss fixed the lamp shade on the the single lamp that was sitting on the table, and flicked the light off, throwing the room into darkness as she sat at the opposite end of a small table. Blake, sitting at the other end, gulped.

"Do you have a guilty conscience, Belladonna?" Weiss said, flicking the lamp on and pointing it at Blake's face. Blake recoiled slightly, covering her sensitive eyes. "Tell me…" Weiss paused to reach into a bag sitting under the table. "What is this?" She threw the book onto the table with a slam.

Blake drew back in fear, and upon seeing the offending object, let out a sound that could only be of complete and utter terror. "No…"

"Yes."

"No, no, no!"

"Yes!"

"Anything but that, please!"

Weiss reached forward and slammed her hands on either side of the book. "YES! Blake Belladonna! I hereby charge you with the crime of reading absolute GARBAGE!"

"First Ruby and now you! It's like I'm alone in this world!"

Weiss slapped the book off of the table and frowned. "I'm absolutely ashamed that my girlfriend would read such terrible books."

"Weiss-"

"Nuh uh! Zip it Blake, I'm about to change your world!" Weiss reached back into the bag and threw even more books on the table. Blake flinched, and her cat ears lowered against her head. "These are my secret treasures… I can't in my right mind allow you to continue your existence without reading better books in your spare time!"

Blake looked over the books on the table as Weiss turned the lights in the room back on. "Weiss… These are…" Reading over the titles, she had a blush come over her, but mostly out of embarrassment. For Weiss.

She opened up the first page and the title _Sword of Love_ greeted her eyes for the first time in years.

"The greatest books ever written, yes!"

Blake opened the book and flipped through it, landing on a lewd page.

 _He brandished his sword by the hilt and stared me down, right in my eyes. My body felt like it was in a sauna, or maybe a hot tub, and I could feel my cheeks catch flame as he walked forward, his love stick still in his hands._

" _Oh Brando, we shouldn't," I cried in shame, turning away from him._

" _But my dear Antoinette, we must! If we do not, she will surely die!"_

Blake groaned, remembering exactly what horrible phrases came next, and exactly how the scene played out.

"Isn't it so much better than the awful dribble that you read?"

"Weiss I've already read these books…"

"That's okay, I didn't expect someone like you to have re- wait what?" Weiss placed her hand on her hip. "What?" She demanded again.

"Yeah, I've read these before. When I was like fourteen, and they were just as bad then as they are now. You know the critics hated these books too, right?"

"What…?"

"Yeah, they were universally panned by everyone who read them for being cliche, full of grammar mistakes and spelling errors… not to mention absolutely terrible dialogue."

"Th-that's impossible! Those books are amazing!"

Blake placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, babe, do you like horrible smut? Oh my…" Blake started laughing.

"D-don't! Stop laughing! There's nothing wrong with the _Swords of_ series!" Blake laughed even harder. "Blake _please!"_

Blake fell out of her chair from laughing so hard. "I-I'm sorry! It's just… Oh my god you actually like them!"

"Th-that's it! I'm telling Yang about Ninja's of Love! I'm also telling her that you let Ruby read it!"

Blake stopped laughing immediately. "You wouldn't," she said, raising herself off of the ground as Weiss walked to the door.

"Wouldn't I?" Weiss smirked back at her before opening the door and leaving the room.

"...WEISS WAIT, I'M SORRY! THEY REALLY ARE THE BEST BOOKS EVER WRITTEN!" Blake cried out desperately.

* * *

Author's Notes: Haha, oh, Weiss, your taste in smut is hilarious. Written for a Mono loving friend in my new group chat, you're super awesome!


	11. Sugar Coated Chocolate (Ruby x Coco)

Author's Notes: Cute pairing, hope I did it justice, and I hope you like my Coco. For Snek de la keeper of Lonk. Thanks for the suggestion, sorry it took so long!

* * *

 _'What in the world is happening,'_ thought Ruby frantically as she watched Coco grip the admittedly tiny man by the collar of his shirt. _'She's gonna wreck his face, oh my gosh, oh my gosh what should I do? Well, I mean, he did kind of hit on me… Maybe I should let he- NO, BAD RUBY, STOP YOUR GIRLFRIEND FROM_ PUNCHING HIS FACE IN!'

Despite herself, she remained rooted firmly to the ground, not even daring to make a move. As much as Coco was scary when she got like this, a pa rt of Ruby was really happy about getting to see this side of her again.

"What did you say about my girlfriend, punk?" Coco asked, making sure to stress the last word as much as she could. The man was visibly shaking. "I wanna hear you say it to my face."

Coco never raised her voice, but the anger and spite was audible, and very much upsetting. To the man.

"I'm so sorry," he said, not at all sounding sincere, but rather like he was afraid for his life. "I thought she was lying about having a girlfriend!"

Coco grit her teeth and snarled.

"Even if she was, what makes you think you had the right to keep harassing her?" The man basically crapped his pants at that line. Realizing that he incriminated himself without thinking.

The man didn't answer, obviously choosing his right to remain silent. However, the one thing he didn't expect was that he didn't have that right when Coco was involved.

"Answer me," she said firmly.

"I-I-I-I don't know, I just-"

"Wrong answer." Coco went in to deliver a solid right hook to his pretty little face, but she was suddenly stopped by very small hands on her arm.

"Nononononono! Coco, just let him go, he learned his lesson!" Ruby said quickly, panicking. She really didn't feel like seeing her girlfriend deliver divine justice unto the wicked right now. Not when it could be resolved in a much more peaceful way.

Coco looked over to Ruby and smiled, her eyes beaming.

"Are you sure?" Coco asked. "Because I can make sure he's learned his lesson."

"Oh god, please n-"

"Quiet!" Coco barked, turning back to him with rage and hellfire in her eyes. She looked back to Ruby when she was sure he would shut up, and the beaming look returned.

"I'm sure," Ruby said, fretting internally at sudden and drastic change in emotion on her face. "He's already learned it," she said, turning to face him, "haven't you? In fact, you won't hit on a random girl ever again will you?" Ruby asked, her eyes glowing as dark as Coco's.

The man nodded and whimpered.

"See!" Chirped Ruby. "The lesson is learned! You can let go of him now!"

Coco turned to the man for the final time, and frowned, looking him deep in the eyes.

"Fine," she muttered, dropping him. The man ran away immediately. Coco sighed and looked down at Ruby, giving her a big hug, which Ruby happily returned. "You should have let me knock his teeth out."

"I kind of wanted you to, but nothing gets resolved with violence. Threats maybe, but not violence." Ruby replied, hugging her even more tightly.

Coco smiled and leaned down to kiss her precious cinnamon roll on the lips.

"Tell that to my BFG, babe."

Ruby laughed, and continued on with enjoying their trip to the mall.


	12. Best Day EVER! (Ruby-Yang)

The candy store was absolutely gigantic, and Ruby couldn't help but vocalize that thought as soon as she and her sister walked in.

Candy dust lined the walls in giant tube dispensers. Glass cases full of baked confections, chocolate drops, chocolate covered cashews and even more fruity treats like gumdrops served as the counters that the cash registers sat upon.

In the back of the store, Ruby could just barely make out cases full of rare chocolate bars imported from various places within the four kingdoms. And off to the side, there was a working taffy machine, stretching out what appeared, to Ruby's trained eyes, to be banana taffy. She let out a gasp as above her a small hanging tram car went along its track, and upon reaching its destination over a small basket of chocolate chips, deposited even more into it before going back to refill its stock.

Some kids grabbed a handful of the chocolate chips and stuffed them in a plastic bag, tying it up and tossing it into an even bigger bag that contained all of their sweet, delicious spoils.

Ruby looked up to her sister with wide eyes, her smile reaching almost comical levels of happiness. Yang smiled back, ruffled her hair and pulled out a card from her back pocket.

"Since it's your birthday, knock yourself out. But no telling uncle Qrow, okay?" Ruby nodded absentmindedly, jumping at the card. "Uh uh, I'll handle the buying of the sweets, you just go get your fill!"

"AHHH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" And just like that, Ruby disappeared in a flurry of rose petals. Yang blinked, and suddenly she was holding a bag full of chocolate candy; coins, bars, even jumbo sized ones. She laughed out as Ruby started to collect fruity flavored candies next.

Hopping from gumdrops to chewing gum, to taffy, and then to the baked sweets that contained some semblance of sweet fruits. She nearly emptied out the strawberry section, ordering the now sweating and overwhelmed cashier to stuff a bunch of different types of donuts, and rolls into bags for her to carry.

She gave Yang the second bag and then immediately ran to the more rare, hard to find imported candies that she had never gotten to try before. Before too long she had yet another bag full, and Yang was starting to worry that she made a mistake. Surely, they had to have been running up to nearly two hundred lien by now…

But then she saw Ruby's ecstatic face. It isn't every day your baby sister turns sixteen, she thought, she would let her go overboard. Just this once.

Ruby handed her the third bag and ran off again. Yang watched as Ruby tried to stuff a giant candy bar that seemed to be as big as her into her little sack, and upon realizing it would fit, give up. And then immediately disappear and reappear with a bigger sack. That the Ruby sized candy bar somehow fit in.

Yang rolled her eyes as she approached the counter, sitting all of the bags on the glass as the cashier weighed them, her eyes going wide upon realizing how strong Yang must have been to carry them all with no problem. Her eyes suddenly went even wider as Ruby leaned the her sized candy bar against the glass.

"T-that'll be… Three hundred lien please." Yang flashed her a smile and the credit card. The transaction was completed, and Yang took all the bags again as Ruby shuffled alongside her with the candy bar still in her arms.

"Well, Ruby, how are you feeling?" Yang asked, turning to look at Ruby. Upon seeing her with a chocolate stained mouth, smiling euphorically, she started laughing.

"Best. Day. EVER!"


	13. Still No Longer (Blake-Nora)

Blake rose with a weary sigh, looking out over the dark room and the rest of her team. They were all sleeping peacefully, unawakened by nightmares; completely free of the burden she had to bear.

Every night it seemed as if it was the same old thing; she would wake up in a daze and wander Beacon aimlessly until she had to start her day. She could awake at any time, be it two in the morning or six. And then she couldn't fall back asleep.

This time she didn't bother fighting it, she already knew how it was going to go. She pressed her feet against the floor and sat up straight, getting all of her stretches and yawns out of her system.

She pushed aside a random book with her foot - making a note to get into the habit of picking them up - and gave one last stretch as she made her way to the door.

After a tense battle to open up the squeaky death trap as quietly as possible she was on her way down the hall and past the student lounge. With the tiniest bit of dread, she walked down the stairs, feeling each of her joints still getting used to being up and moving around.

As she reached the bottom floor she realized she didn't even check the clock this time and was met with the sight of a dark night upon walking outside. The crisp night air greeted her with a silent howl that only she could hear and a breeze.

All around her, she heard nightlife of Beacon in the summer. Frogs in the ponds, crickets chirping, bugs buzzing around the lamp posts; it was all so familiar to her, and yet no less beautiful and wonderful than the first time she had experienced it.

She continued on down the cobblestone walkways, her yukata wrapped around her tightly. Each collision of her slippers with the ground made the bottoms more black and filthy, but she was just going to throw them in the washer anyway; she didn't care.

She walked to her usual spot, a wooden bench facing one of the most wonderful views of the stars she had ever seen.

She let out a gentle gasp of surprise upon noticing that someone had beaten her to the spot already.

Nora Valkyrie.

She stalled her approach and took a moment to just register the fact that Nora was even awake. The girl used so much energy that it was a surprise she'd even be standing after a full day.

When Blake did finally get moving again, it didn't take long for Nora to notice her. Nora turned to look at her with a small smile on her lips as if she had been expecting her to be there. As if she had known that Blake would wake up early and find her way to the bench.

There was nearly no surprise at all in her eyes, but Blake attributed that more to the sleepiness she saw in them instead. There were dark circles under her eyes, she didn't look like she slept at all.

Nora didn't say anything but moved over to allow Blake to take her usual spot on the left side of the bench.

The two sat together in silence, staring up into the night sky. Blake, wondering just what she was doing out, and Nora, just focusing on the stars.

Blake had never seen this side of her before. So silent, so seemingly introspective and full of thought. But also so tired. So drained. It was new, it was different, and she wasn't so sure she liked the implications of it.

Blake didn't open her mouth, and neither did Nora. They sat unmoving, in silence, as if the entire world were still. And it might as well have been. Even with all the signs of life buzzing around them, all the proof that time was still moving forward; who was to really say that it was? Maybe it was for others, but to them?

Yes, they both agreed unknowingly. Time was frozen still, and they were the only two who knew it.

Seconds turned to minutes, and it didn't take long until Blake felt something heavy hit her shoulder.

She turned to look with wide, surprised eyes and smiled and laughed gently as she saw the sleeping face of Nora resting on her shoulder as if it were the comfiest pillow in the world.

Blake understood. She had probably used Yang's shoulder as a pillow enough times in class after a night of insomnia decided to wreck her body.

She just felt glad that her friend was getting the rest she probably needed more than she did.

She looked up into the sky, and to the dawn of the new day that was looming just beyond the horizon.

And time didn't seem to be still any longer.

* * *

Author's Notes: What does this mean? I don't know. Does it mean anything? Probably not. Just how I feel, I guess.


	14. A Delightful Conversation (Weiss x Nora)

Author's Notes: This is a ship that has honestly made me so freaking happy these past few months. Despite all of the blegh moments I've been going through and the off days, this ship has been there to make me smile. Just by thinking about it. This ship is a blessing, honestly.

This was actually gonna be smut, but I got lazy. :)

* * *

There are a lot of ways for two girls to bond, but Weiss' favorite was coffee. She found that a lot of the time, the calm, comfortable atmosphere of small, local cafes were perfect for getting someone to open up. The soft jazz music playing in the background, the idle chatter overheard from tables away, the sound of the baristas making drinks; all this mixed together had an effect on people, it made them talk.

Even if the person you were with wasn't good at talking, or talked too much, it seemingly made them eloquent, intelligent, and charming.

Weiss figured that that could also be the effect working on her, but she digressed. That it worked, in general, was a fact, and one she greatly appreciated.

The first time she had taken Ruby to a cafe, they had held a very important conversation with no childish comments and bored sighs. It was a professional meeting, through and through.

So, of course, this idea would have popped into her head, and of course, when she actually tried it, it would be a smashing success.

Nora Valkyrie was actually _talking._ Not _shouting,_ or saying nonsensical things. She was just _talking._ And Weiss couldn't believe it.

She stared at the ginger across from her as she sipped at her coffee in wonder. This girl, the girl she had come to know for her overly enthusiastic displays of energy and her loud mouth, was holding a conversation on the topic of her team in a calm manner and soft tone.

 _It was actually unbelievable._

And of course, the fact that it was Nora, meant that despite this being the most intelligent conversation that Weiss had ever held with her, she still had no filter.

But it was fine, Weiss could work with it.

"You would not believe how many times we accidentally walk in on each other changing. Like, no doubt you know, but I mean you don't have to share a dorm with two guys. It's a lot more nerve-wracking to suddenly hear the doorknob twist open." Nora paused to laugh as Weiss blushed lightly, wondering how their conversation drifted from fruit scented cleaning products to this.

"Have they ever walked in on you two when you're… You know, completely undressed?" Weiss asked, feeling like she didn't really want to know the answer. But it was something she was always curious about. In her dorm they never had to worry about stuff like this, so hearing how a half female, half male dorm went about things was interesting. Even if the subject wasn't entirely family-friendly.

"Oh yeah! Lots of times, it's actually not even that big of a deal anymore. In fact…" Nora leaned in close, putting her hand up to the side of her mouth to stop the sound from traveling outward. "Just last week, I asked Jaune to help with my bra." Weiss flushed even more, but Nora seemed to shrug it off like the comment was innocent. "It was just whatever."

Weiss drowned her lewd thoughts in coffee. "Just whatever, huh?" She said to no one in particular after downing her caffeine. She turned to look out a window as Nora took a small sip of her slightly less caffeinated drink. "The day I let Jaune Arc help with my bra is the day the world ends."

Nora giggled at Weiss' words. "Oh come on, it been two years, he's learned his lesson."

"And in those two years we've become good friends, but you know, I have trouble forgetting and I still swing firmly for the home team if you catch my meaning." Nora giggled again and subconsciously fixed her hair.

"It's not like I'm telling you to do anything like that. I'm just saying, he was very respectful when it came to me. So you don't have to be so terribly hard on him." Weiss looked out the window again, focusing her attention on one particular cloud in the sky.

"Yeah I guess I can be a little easier on him. He and Ruby are together now so it's not like I have anything to worry about. I mean if he does flirt with me, that just gives me a reason to actually hate him, right?" Nora rolled her eyes playfully, knowing that Weiss was just trying to joke around.

As Nora took another sip, her mind wandered and she stared ahead at the heiress, taking every visible part of her in. "I don't think I ever noticed how blue your eyes are, they're really pretty!" Nora said, causing Weiss to blush at the sudden compliment.

"Th-thanks. They're my favorite thing about me! It's just a shame that this dumb scar kind of ruins them a bit." Weiss ran her finger gently down the scar, tracing against her flesh lightly.

"You think so? I think your scar makes you prettier. I don't know why, though." Weiss quickly took a drink and looked away, and Nora ignored the obvious embarrassment on her face. "Oh, right, public. Sorry."

"It's okay… I'm getting over the whole 'complimentiphobia' as Ruby dubs it. Some things are okay, it's just that some comments still get to me." Nora nodded and smiled as she just let the conversation die off.

Weiss was surprised by just how not talkative Nora was being. This had happened quite a few times, and Weiss found she was having to coax more conversation out of her when it did. Or else they were going to do nothing but sit in silence.

It was a problem she never really expected to have, but it was a problem that Weiss found frustrated her severely. For once she loved it when Nora talked, she loved the sound of her voice; it was sing-song, the way she spoke her words was rhythmic; it was absolutely musical in a magical sense, and she wanted more of it.

Though she'd never openly admit to that.

Weiss took one more sip before continuing the conversation. "So, aside from walking in on half naked teammates and letting them help with your underwear, what _do_ you do all day? I only know what you do with the group. Studying, going to movies, concerts, all that stuff. I don't think I know any of your personal interests?"

Nora giggled in a way that just _felt_ like only she could. "Oh, I wouldn't want to bore you or anything. But since you asked; I usually find myself listening to a LOT of music, like, more than most people, and I really like baking! There's also the stuff that most people enjoy, reading, dancing, talking to cute girls~, playing video game-"

"H-hold on," Weiss interrupted, "what was that last one?" She felt her face flush even more than it did previously and the desire to hide it by taking a dangerously large gulp of her drink had to be fought back.

"Dancing?" Nora asked, her face flushed slightly as well. She had not meant to say that, but like usual it somehow flitted out of her mouth anyway.

"R-right, thought so," replied Weiss, who knew that Nora was trying to cover it up and decided to be nice. "Dancing is… Not my thing, really, but it is fun when you have the right partner." She cleared her throat and Nora did the same.

"Dancing is one of my FAVORITE things to do! In fact, I recently heard of this new dance club that was opening up near the park! I was planning on checking it out tonight." Nora straightened her back and sat up, looking out over the rest of the cafe with a serene smile.

"Dance club," Weiss said to herself, a small frown making its way onto her face.

"Oh no, not like one of those clubs," Nora instantly assured, noticing what had to be disgust in Weiss' tone. "They don't serve any drinks, and they don't play EDM. It's more like a swing dance club really. They do apparently serve food, though. It's like half a restaurant, half a ballroom."

"Oh," Weiss exclaimed in pleasant surprise, "that actually sounds like fun." Nora smiled at her, and crossed her arms, placing them on the table in front of her. She leaned forward, causing Weiss to lean back a bit.

"Do you want to come with? It could be really fun!~"

Weiss bit her lip and looked out the window again, avoiding the hopeful stare that Nora was giving her. "I don't know, Nora…"

"Weiss Schnee, let me take you dancing," Nora said suddenly in response to her unsure answer. Weiss looked at her in shock, her wide eyes making Nora laugh innocently. "Please?" she begged. Weiss sighed and shook her head.

"Sure," Nora interrupted her with a loud cheer of excitement, jumping out of her seat nearly, but Weiss made her settle down with her next words, "ON ONE CONDITION!" Nora sat back down calmly. "You let me buy you dinner."

Weiss smiled softly. Why the hell not, she figured. Nora had surprised her, maybe she would keep surprising her.

Nora cleared her throat again and blushed, but smiled widely nonetheless. "That I can do!"


	15. Piano (Blake-Jaune)

Author's Notes: I was listening to the RWBY volume 1 soundtrack and the leitmotifs got to me; then this happened.

* * *

The sound of the piano rang softly throughout the music room, bringing Jaune to peace as he leaned back and relaxed in one of the bean bag chairs. The keys played a gentle melody, one that spoke of hope and yet also of sadness. It was familiar and Jaune was sure he had heard it a thousand times before, but he couldn't quite remember from where. More than likely, he felt, from the girl who was currently playing it.

Blake sat up completely straight, more prim and proper than he remembered ever seeing Weiss even, as she played the piano with her eyes closed. It was as if she knew exactly where to place her fingers, exactly what keys to press without needing to see the labeling of the notes provided for students. It was built up from years of experience and it was captivating to watch.

The beautiful, raven-haired girl was focusing so intently on the sound of the notes that he was sure she wasn't even present in the world anymore. She was lost to the music, lost to the motion of her fingers as they danced away to a language older than man or Faunus alike. It was so astonishing he wasn't even sure if he fully understood the significance of the moment.

He watched her chest rise and fall with each and every breath she took, it was hypnotizing. He found his eyes drooping as he leaned back into the chair and relaxed even more than before.

The music rose in tempo, but it was still soothing in all the right ways. The melody changed to another, just as familiar one; one that brought to mind the sadness that would occupy one's mind at the loss of a loved one.

Suddenly it grew even sadder, the music had an air of loneliness about it, one that made Jaune want to cry, but he held it in. He let out a sigh of relief as the tone shifted once more to something lighthearted and somewhat upbeat. It spoke of dancing and excitement. He couldn't help but be reminded of Yang.

In fact, the more he thought about it, all of these melodies reminded him of each of her teammates, as well as herself. There was a certain feeling that accompanied each piece that seemed to resonate with each one of them.

She began playing the pieces seamlessly, each one transitioning with little to no thought placed into how and where specifically. But it also didn't seem to matter. Each note became another and soon she was playing so technically and so skillfully that it seemed all to be one song. A song that Jaune wished he could hear on repeat for infinity.

But soon the song stopped and his eyes opened; Blake had stopped playing and was now looking up at the ceiling as if lost in thought.

Jaune got up and walked towards her softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and frowned. He smiled in return and sat down beside her, trying to remember what his mother had taught him years prior.

He cracked his knuckles and licked his lips and one by one he started placing his fingers on the keys. Blake's eyes widened as he began to play another melody, missing a few notes and playing the wrong ones entirely a few times until his muscle memory kicked in.

When it finally did after a few minutes, Blake began to hear a song of struggle. Or was it a song of hope? She couldn't really tell. She stared at Jaune as he played, his eyes focusing on his fingers, the look in his eyes showing just how unsure he was playing it. And yet, he was doing fantastic and soon his eyes closed just like hers had been. He relaxed entirely.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down at the keys he wasn't playing, gathering her courage and joining him freeform. Her fingers touched down on the higher pitched notes, dancing with the lower notes that Jaune provided.

They both lost themselves in the moment; speaking in a language that both could understand better than any other.


	16. Cold And Warmth (White Rose)

_I dream of the winter in my heart turning to spring_

 _While the ice gives way under my feet_

 _And so I drown with the sun_  
\- Under The Rose, by HIM

* * *

It was strange to Weiss how everyone could perceive the world around them so differently. The how's may not change, but the reasons can. The thought process of the individual can define them, our entire perspective of life is determined by it, after all.

One person may view a leaf falling from a tree in autumn, as death, while another may view it optimistically and see it as the leaf breaking free from its prison upon coming of age, becoming free to the wind to continue its journey until it inevitably crumbles, as all things that live do.

Weiss was fascinated by the difference of perception, she was in awe that people could be so different all due to a lump of gray situated inside of their skull.

She looked down at her hands, her eyes hard at work watching every single twitch and shake of her muscles. It was impossible for her to be still, she had a lot of pent up energy. And yet, she knew that her muscles wouldn't even be moving if it weren't for her brain.

It was also odd to realize that, right at that moment, her brain was thinking about itself as if it were a foreign concept.

Should her brain not know about itself?

It was kind of similar to how she, as a person, didn't really know herself yet. She hadn't really developed. She had never given herself - or rather, she hadn't been given, the room or right to do so. Her father's word was law, and his law was ignorance.

What most teenagers learned early on, she was just now learning. She had been locked deep inside her cozy little room, tucked in her blankets nice and warm, safe from the cold, harsh, biting winds of reality.

 _Life was unfair. Life was cruel. Life will destroy you from the inside._

All we can do is decide to be happy in the face of that, whether out of sheer willpower, or spite. It was mostly spite, for Weiss.

When she came out of her room, she discovered that life was dark. It was full of things she previously never thought were problems. The first-hand experience had absolutely wrecked her. All the poverty, all the despair, tension, drama... it was almost all too much.

She had learned so much about herself, and she only liked half of what she had learned as much as she should.

The drugs, the alcoholism, the political terror, the hate, and all the narcissism (the last two she herself had been guilty of) hit her all at once.

It was a wake-up call, it was a slap in the face, it was a massive punch to the gut that screamed out 'wake up, princess! There's more to life than your tiny room!'

Weiss looked up, hearing the leaves crunch in front of her. The chill in the air was felt in surprise, the fact that she was outside at all seemed to knock her out of her head. Had she been so spaced out that she forgot where she was?

She shook her head and finally addressed the source of the noise: Ruby Rose. The girl was standing in front of her with a smile on her face, bundled up in numerous scarves and a jacket, courtesy of her sister. The red beanie covering up her messy hair just made her look even more adorable.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked, motioning beside Weiss. Weiss just nodded in response, unable to fully find her voice after the shock of coming back to reality.

Ruby joined her on the bench, not really saying anything more. The silence reminded Weiss of her room when she wasn't practicing her singing, or listening to her music to drown it out. It was so odd how silence could disconnect someone from the outside world.

If someone asked her if something was wrong in the world, she felt like, if only for a brief moment, if there was only silence, she could say no; everything was totally fine.

She looked up at the clouds, pulling her own scarf tighter around her neck.

This world made her feel so cold. Her home was cold, her room was cold, but this place - this big, wide world was truly colder.

And yet there were still some people that made the world a much warmer place.

Ruby giggled childishly as she held up a few dead leaves, kissing each of them before throwing them to the wind and watching them fly in the breeze before landing a short distance away.

"Every living thing deserves to be free," Ruby said quietly, turning to Weiss and giving her the biggest, sweetest smile she had ever seen. "Even the things that are living, and not capable of thought."

Weiss felt the cold receding slowly, but surely. Perhaps there existed a warmth that could thaw out the world and make it a better place, and perhaps it existed right there; right beside her in the form of her partner and closest friend.


	17. Hospital Happiness (Sugar Rush)

Author's Notes: Just a little something that popped into my head.

* * *

Ruby jumped at the sound of the hospital room's door bursting open, and her instincts momentarily took over as she adopted a defensive position by pulling the blanket over her head and screaming.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" shouted Nora as she burst into the room, disregarding the fact that you were supposed to be quiet in hospitals. "I couldn't visit you yesterday because of classes, but now I'm here to beat some happiness in ya!"

Ruby quickly pulled the blanket off of her, staring at Nora with a tired expression. It had been hours and hours since the pain had even let her get a wink of sleep. Her eyes were devoid of any and all light, it seemed to Nora.

A broken leg was a huge downer no matter who it happened to, but it really seemed to bring Ruby's happiness levels down to critical. Like bright flashing red light with annoying beeping critical.

Nora couldn't possibly let that sit. Oh no. She needed all her friends to be happy. So she quickly jumped to Ruby's side and presented her with a box in colorful wrapping paper, topped with a bow. It was almost comical how cartoonish the box looked.

"F-for me?" Ruby asked, still stunned. "You didn't have to, Nora!"

"Oh, but I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REEEEAAALLLLYYY wanted to! It's no biggie!"

With that assurance, Ruby opened the box eagerly, squealing in happiness and excitement as she saw the bag of cookies inside. It was as if her bad mood had instantly disappeared.

"I hope you like them, I made them myself! Mhm, absolutely no help from Ren whatsoever!"

"Ah! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Nora was sure that if Ruby's leg wasn't currently in a cast, she would have thrown herself at her and gave her a big and warm hug. But since she was unable to do so, Nora stepped up to her and gave her one instead.

"Seriously, though," Ruby said, "you have no idea how badly I've been wanting some cookies! Yang said I shouldn't have any because I'll be bedridden for a while and that, in her words," she paused to take a deep breath and then continued in a slightly bad imitation of Yang's voice, "you won't be able to work the calories off."

Nora laughed at the unintentionally funny voice and smiled widely, radiating happiness all around.

"Well I think that's a load of phooey," Nora said, "you should be able to eat whatever you want whenever you want as long as you don't go overboard! Feel free to eat those cookies, and not only that, feel free to ask for more! Ren had a fun time making them!"

Ruby giggled as Nora stuck her tongue out slightly. The sound of Ruby's laughter made Nora feel as if she had accomplished her task, but even so, she knew that she had a long way to go. Ruby was gonna take a while to recover, after all.


	18. Toaster (Ruby-Weiss)

Ruby looked at the toaster with determination, steeling herself as much as possible for the long battle ahead. The evil menace that was the student lounge toaster had brought her to her knees too many times before, and she was not gonna let it keep doing so.

She bit her lip as she pushed two slices of bread down into it, hesitantly pushing down the small lever on the front of it that sent the bread down into the fiery depths of the toaster's inners.

Inch by inch she pressed it down until finally, she reached the end. She gulped as she stepped back slowly, looking at how long she set the timer for.

Two minutes, perfect amount of time for perfect slices of toast. Not too dark, not too light. She had the butter ready off to the side, as well as some strawberry jam. She was prepared, she wasn't going to let it get to her this time; the toaster was going down.

Second by second, she stared at the metal contraption with a heavy, battle-ready expression. A couple students who passed by looked on only for a few seconds before continuing on with their day.

"What are you doing, you dolt?"

"Ah!" Ruby screamed, turning to face the new threat and flinging her arms wildly. "I'm warning you, I know Kung-Fu!" She emphasized this by making a few Kung-Fu noises with her swinging arms.

When she calmed down enough to open her eyes, it was just Weiss, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation with her eyes tightly shut.

"Ruby." She said quietly, letting go of her nose. "What. Are. You. Doing. You dolt."

Ruby laughed, clearly a little embarrassed that she had overreacted in such a manner. "Oh, nothing," she said, "it's just, every time I use the toaster it ends up scaring me whenever the toast pops up! So I decided I would finally conquer my fear!"

Ruby turned to look at the toaster again, her expression immediately going back to being steely.

"That's ridiculous," said Weiss, "why would you get scared of a toaster?"

Ruby looked at her incredulously. "How could you not?!" She said loudly, causing Weiss to cover her ears. "It's so loud and it happens so suddenly!"

Weiss uncovered her ears and blinked before her expression turned to one of pride. "Well, _I_ for one don't find that scary!"

Ruby adopted a look of awe. "Wait, really? So you've never been scared by the toaster? I mean, not even once?" she asked slowly.

"Not even once!" Weiss replied. "I'll prove it." She walked up to the toaster and joined Ruby in waiting for the toast to pop up.

Thirty seconds ticked by, and suddenly Weiss grew very nervous. She looked to Ruby, Ruby looked to her.

"S-so how long did you put it o-"

 _CHINK._

"AH!"


	19. Of Tails and Happiness

Author's Note: I wrote this specifically for OrganOfFlames, just for being such a good friend to me. I wasn't really happy with it, but he enjoyed it a lot, and that made me so happy at the time. I just wanted to upload it, realizing I never even thought of doing so as I looked through my stories on drive. 

* * *

If there was one thing about Ruby's tail that Weiss loved more than anything, it was the fact that it wagged when she was happy. It was cute, it was beautiful, and so _gosh darn attractive_ , and if that wasn't enough it made her job easier.

As Ruby's girlfriend, Weiss felt it was her duty to make Ruby happy just as much as it was Ruby's job to make _her_ happy. As such, Ruby's tail was an important tool in determining her current mood and it helped a lot.

When she was resting, it would just kind of lay flat, but occasionally it would flick in contentment. When she was angry, the hair would often stand on end and she'd act hostile. It wouldn't wag much then, but if it did it meant she was really, _really_ angry. But that was rarely.

When she was sad, it would kind of droop a little. Weiss hated seeing it droop, it was much better when she was excited. The moment she got excited, it would wag like no tomorrow. She wasn't even sure Ruby was aware that it did, but if you weren't careful you could get easily whapped. As soft and well groomed her tail is, it would leave quite a nasty bruise.

When she was happy, though, just happy enough to smile and laugh; that was when her tail would just lightly wag. Back and forth. Weiss would always be caught staring, and if it were anyone else they would think her rude. But her friends knew.

When Yang caught Weiss staring, she would joke about it at her expense. She would blush and sputter out an indignant reply. When Blake caught her staring it was a knowing look, one that spoke an amused ' _are you freaking serious?'_ and ' _I know right?'_ at the same time.

When Ruby caught her staring, though, her tail would just wag even faster, causing Weiss to blush more than if Yang had caught her. Mostly because Ruby always sends her a playful wink and a small giggle before pulling her close and grabbing her hand. Sometimes she'd get a small, but wonderful kiss. But even if she didn't, the amount of love in Ruby's grip of her hand was more than enough to make her feel warm and happy.

All that being said, it was no surprise that Ruby's tail was yet again taking all of her attention. It was the most distracting thing in the world, especially when it just kept hitting her on the behind.

All throughout lunch and classes, when Ruby is always sitting right next to her, it was going strong. It was, again, distracting, and very hard to ignore in favor of paying attention. She was surprised that none of the teachers had called her out on her lack of answering their questions. Usually, she's one of the first to do so.

The worst part of it by far was the fact that Ruby was clinging to her, meaning the reason her tail was wagging so much in the first place was her.

She tried in vain to pay attention to the fight that was currently taking place; Goodwitch always liked her students to pay full attention to them and soak up as much knowledge as possible.

Advantage can be gained over enemies by learning from your colleagues, that's what Goodwitch always tried to reinforce anyway. Weiss always took notes, but seeing as how her arm was currently being held in a vice grip by her lovable Faunus girlfriend, she just resigned herself to sighing and letting the day run its course.

The one thing she didn't take into account is that the day was going to be a slow one. _So. Incredibly. Slow._ By the time classes were over with, Ruby had put her arm to sleep, and quite possibly reddened her cheeks with her tail's overzealous wagging.

Normally she wouldn't have complained about that, but there was a time and place for everything, as a wise old professor had once said to her, and it was not the time, and or place for that.

When they finally got back to the dorm Ruby all but tackled her onto the bed for cuddles. She accepted it, as she had accepted everything that happened that day.

"Weissssssss! Happy anniversary!" Ruby yelled excitedly into her ear, and for just a moment a bolt of fear went through Weiss' heart. Had she forgotten? No, she thought, impossible. One look at the calendar proved that to be false.

"Ruby, our anniversary is two months away," Weiss explained softly. Ruby just squeezed her tightly and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze as well as she peppered playful kisses all over her cheek.

"Not our main anniversary, silly. The anniversary of our promise," Ruby whispered into her ear sweetly. "You remember, right?"

Weiss shivered as her warm breath assaulted her ear. Of course she remembered, how could she forget, she thought.

She remembered vaguely the feeling of their lips pressing together, their fingers entwined as their foreheads rested against each other.

"Someday," Weiss said, "someday we're going to have it all. I promise. Even if I get cut off."

Ruby had been so concerned about their future. She had nearly cried to her, she didn't want to be a burden. It had been a justified fear. Weiss' father wouldn't want her being with another girl, he'd want grandchildren. He'd want the Schnee legacy to continue on into the future.

Ruby had told her that it would be better if, maybe, she had just fallen in love with someone else. It had hurt to hear, but she couldn't let her keep saying things like that. So she did the only thing she could do. She promised that they would be alright, that their love would conquer everything. She had meant every single word.

And then after that, all she could remember was passion and a very, very overactive tail.

A tail that was, even still, beating against the wall and no doubt making a racket for the next dorm over. For something so bushy, it sure wasn't as soft as you'd think.

"Of course I remember the promise, but do we really need an anniversary for something like that?" Weiss asked.

Ruby just kissed her and laughed. "Of course we do," she said, her tail somehow getting even faster. "The significance of the promise is so important to me. You know what it means, right?"

Weiss had made the promise without thinking, but she did know what the main point of it was. It meant that they would always be together. And to always be together meant, well…

She blushed just thinking about it, and Ruby gave her another dozen kisses and a giggle to go along with them.

"Whenever you ask," Ruby started, "the answer will be yes. Always."

Her tail calmed down slightly, and her lips found Weiss' neck. But it wasn't a sensual, slow, and seductive kiss placed there; it was a soft, chaste kiss. One that Weiss shivered at, even still. It was impossible not to.

Weiss didn't have a response, and Ruby didn't expect any. They laid there silently on Weiss' bed, enjoying their time alone. And slowly, second, by second, Ruby's tail slowed, and their eyes closed.

Even asleep, her tail was still wagging. Though just slightly. Weiss smiled as she joined Ruby in her impromptu nap.


End file.
